Memories of Lapis Lazuli
by Hikari Ino
Summary: a small story narrated by my favorite gem Lapis Lazuli about her past how she was trapped in her mirror and about the gem she loved
1. Prologue

**(I don't own Steven Universe which is the property of Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network the only thing I own is my character Amber)**

 **Memories of Lapis Lazuli**

 **By: Hikari Ino**

 **Prologue: Memories of Her**

 _I remember so little about my past on homeworld its so advance nothing was familiar then again even when I got there it didn't feel like home because she wasn't there._

 _My name is Lapis Lazuli for years I was trapped in a mirror I don't remember how long but I don't care anymore I was sent to earth to study it over millions years ago, but I wasn't there alone._

We see a prehistoric jungle we see a someone walk around. She has sky blue skin, blue shoulder-length hair, dark blue eyes, she wears a flowing, blue skirt, which is knee-length with a downward-facing dark blue triangle. She also wears a backless, halter crop-top with an upward-facing dark blue triangle that ties into a blue ribbon on the back of her shoulders, and goes barefoot. On her back was gemstone shaped like a teardrop. This was Lapis Lazuli

"Look around you Lapis what do you see" a voice said.

"All I see is jungle" Lapis said

"well yes that's true but you need to open your mind Lapis" the voice said

"you make no sense sometimes Amber" Lapis said turning to another gem

This gem had long golden hair which flowed free below her shoulder she wore a single strap orange-yellow shirt showing her midriff, the same color pants the reached to her knees, and she had the same color boots her gem was located on the side of her neck shaped like the sun. This was Amber Lapis's best friend

"Trust me Lapis this world has so much potential" Amber said

 _This is Amber she's been my best friend since we were children we were raised together we learned together we played together. She was always a strange one but I wouldn't like her with out it and this is our story_


	2. Chapter 1

**(hey everyone here is chapter two like I said Steven Universe and Lapis belong to Rebecca Sugar I only own Amber and any OCs that appear)**

Memories of Lapis Lazuli

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Amber**

 _Amber and I met years ago at the academy. I was never very good around other gems due to my abilities being one of the only gems to have no real weapon I wasn't the strongest in a physical fight and it was rare to have water around me._

We see Lapis walking around a school like facility. She looked younger she still had the same hair style and her ribbon around her neck, she wears the academy uniform in her colors a basic blue blouse with puffy sleeves and a dark blue neck-tie, paired with a blue pleated skirt, white ankle socks and dark blue loafers. She looked uncomfortable in the shoes.

 _I never liked wearing anything on my feet but it was part of the dress code so I was forced to wear them. Even before placed into my mirror I was a prisoner._

"where is she?" a voice said "That gem she's always late"

Lapis saw the head teacher she had a Serpentine gem on her forehead and was dressed like a the old timey school teachers. Lapis looked over seeing another gem it was Amber only younger her hair was still flowing she was wearing an yellow-orange top with yellow shoulder pads, buttons, and chain, middle with light yellow lines, pockets, and woo-tone cuffs with gold buttons and lines attached by a chain and yellow shorts.

"Miss Amber are you really intending to go through this semester wearing that weird get up" the teacher said

"Weird?" Amber said tilting her head

"Weird" the teacher said

"Well no one else seems to have a problem and also nothing in the book of rules" Amber said holding a handbook "so no big deal see-ya"

"oh that gem what goes through that weird head of hers" the teacher said

Lapis watched Amber walk by her and smile at her

 _Amber wasn't the type to follow rules even if there was one she always found a loophole._

Amber smiled at Lapis waving to her and Lapis looking shy waved back.

Later we see Lapis and Amber in a gym like arena as Serpentine walked around the group.

 _Today was when we would be paired into partners for a battle I knew who ever I was paired with I would bring them down so I was worried._

"Now pair up and choose your battlefield" Serpentine said

Lapis looked seeing gems looking at her and talking about her.

 _"Who would want to pair up with her?"_

 _"I know she doesn't even have a weapon"_

Lapis looked down sadly

"Hey" a voice said snapping Lapis out of her thoughts seeing Amber

"want to be partners" Amber said

"What?" Lapis said

"I said you wanna be my partner" Amber said to Lapis

"I know but why would you want to be?" Lapis said

"Cause you seem like a good partner" Amber said

 _I still have no idea why she chose me over the others but Amber picked me that day, but that day would change everything._

"You have the power to manipulate water right" Amber said

"How did you know" Lapis asked

"I saw you taking care of the plants" Amber said smiling "they really appreciated it"

Lapis blushed at Amber's comment

"Here this will do" Amber said picking a lake front as the two faces their opponents

"Hold on" Amber said as she knelt down taking off Lapis's shoes and socks

"there that should calm you down you looked uncomfortable" she said

Lapis looked at her in surprise no one could tell she was uncomfortable Amber smiling at her.

The two stood in front of two other gems as Amber pulled out a claymore from her gem

 _I fought for the first time I felt strong and was because that gem gave me a chance_

Lapis sent a hand made of water at a gem as Amber disarmed another.

 _That day I found my first true friend._

it now shows Amber and Lapis walking around talking Lapis smiling she wasn't wearing her shoes anymore Amber talking about something smiling at Lapis

 _I had found someone I could depend on._


	3. Chapter 2

Memories of Lapis Lazuli

 **By: Hikari Ino**

 **Chapter: 2: The Mission**

 _It has been awhile since me and Amber graduated from the academy, Amber went on becoming a scientist studying other worlds checking for signs of life._

We see Amber now in her look in the prologue using a telescope to see other planets she was looking seeing a planet like a sapphire

"Whoa Lapis come look at this" Amber said to Lapis who was working as her assitant

"what is it you found something?" Lapis said

"Maybe look at it" she said

Lapis looked seeing the planet like a sapphire in space.

"What is it?" Lapis asked looking through the telescope

"I'm not sure I think it might be a planet doesn't it look beautiful" Amber said to Lapis

"It does. It's as blue as me." Lapis said looking at Amber

"We may have found a new planet we need to check it out" Amber said quickly going to her desk to gather her stuff to form a proposal

"Are you sure? You know our superior is very picky about these things." Lapis said.

"Yeah well this time Pyrite can screw herself I'm going over her head" Amber said "I'm going to someone higher than her"

Lapis looked at her friend in worry

 _I couldn't believe this Amber was going straight to The Diamonds the leaders of our planet she was serious but at the same time I knew she was something else_

Lapis watched as Amber left.

 _She had gone crazy but then again that's what I liked about her she was determined and wouldn't take no for an answer_

Lapis went after her.

Before she could she ran into Amber's superior Pyrite.

She had a pale yellow body, blonde hair done up in two horns, and yellow pupils. Her attire included a yellow gold witch's ensemble, and her gemstone being a pyrite was located on top of her left hand.

 _This is Pyrite Amber's superior she always crept me out she reminded me of a witch whenever I was alone with her and Amber wasn't around she be even more terrifying_

"Lapis Lazuli." her voice sounding sickly sweet which scared Lapis to death

"Yes Pyrite" Lapis said very nervous

"Where is Amber?" Pyrite said looking for her

"oh she just step out" Lapis said lying a little

"Did she say where?" Pyrite said seeing Amber's desk as a disorganized mess as usual.

"Because she left her desk in a mess, and I don't tolerate that." Pyrite said looking at the mess

Lapis gulped looking nervous she had to come up with another lie and quick

"She went to do some studying privately." Lapis lied

Pyrite looked around seeing the telescope was used recently

"She can't be far." Pyrite said

Lapis gulped as Pyrite turned her attention to the gem

"And what are you still doing here?" Pyrite said looking at the gem

 _Pyrite has always had an interest in gems like me and on unhealthy level_

"Go until you are needed." Pyrite said to Lapis

Lapis nodded she wished Amber would be back soon

She left for elsewhere.

 _I waited for Amber for awhile until she came running into our house with the hugest smile I had ever seen_

Half of the house looked like it was under water while the other half had nothing but plants as Amber came in smiling

"Amber, you got that look on your face." Lapis said coming from a kitchen

"Do I?" Amber said smiling looking excited as she pulled Lapis to her and twirled her making Lapis smile

"Whoa! Ok, I'll bite. What's going on?" Lapis said laughing

"I got it Lapis I got it and your coming with me" Amber said holding her hands.

"What?!" Lapis said looking at her friend

"I got permission Lapis to go to that world and I asked you to come with me as my assistant" Amber said to her smiling

"Me?" Lapis said in surprise

"Of course who else would I want by my side" Amber said smiling

"Amber, I don't know what to say." Lapis said

"Just come with me Lapis I can't do this with out you" Amber said

"That's for sure." Lapis smirked.

"Let's get ready were going to need alot of supplies" Amber said going to grab her equipment smiling

"Right." Lapis when to pack as well.

 _I had never seen Amber this excited before just seeing her smile was enough for me but little did I know that the planet we were going to would be the last time we be together_


End file.
